the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Reliance Group
| founder = Dhirubhai Ambani | location_city = Dhirubhai Ambani Knowledge City, Navi Mumbai, Maharashtra | key_people = Anil Ambani | products = Telecom, financial services, construction, entertainment, Power, health care, aviation, Defense | revenue = 15.4 billion (2012) | operating_income = 2 billion (2012) | net_income = 3.5 billion (2012) | assets = 43.6 billion (2016) | num_employees = 120,000 (2012) | subsid = Reliance Power Reliance Communications Reliance Infrastructure Reliance Capital Reliance Entertainment Reliance Health Reliance MediaWorks | location_country = India | homepage = | Pankaj Upadhyay = }} Reliance Anil Dhirubhai Ambani Group (Anil Dhirubhai Ambani Ventures Limited) is an Indian conglomerate, headquartered in Navi Mumbai, India. The company, which was formed after Dhirubhai Ambani's business was divided up, is headed by his younger son Anil Ambani. It has a market capitalisation of and net assets worth . The Reliance Group operates in over 20,000 towns and 450,000 villages in India, and abroad. Reliance Group has four listed companies. Reliance Power, Reliance Communications, Reliance Infrastructure, and Reliance Capital, with a shareholder base of over 12 million. The group provides telecom, financial services, construction, entertainment, power, health care, manufacturing, defence, aviation, and transportation services. History Reliance group was founded by Dhirubhai Ambani in 1966 as a polyester firm. Reliance later entered into financial services, petroleum refining, power sector. By 2002 Reliance had grown into a U$15 billion conglomerate. After the death of Dhirubhai Ambani on 6 July 2002, Reliance was headed by his sons. The group was formed after the two brothers Mukesh Ambani and Anil Ambani, split Reliance Industries. Anil Ambani got the responsibility of Reliance Infocomm, Reliance Energy, Reliance Capital and RNRL. Reliance Group entered the power sector through Reliance Power, and the entertainment sector by acquiring Adlabs. In October 2010, Reliance power placed world's largest order worth $8.29 billion to Shanghai Electric Group to supply power equipment based on Supercritical steam generator technology. Reliance power was the first Indian company to earn carbon credits, and the United Nations registered Reliance Power’s Sasan power project is planned to earn as many as 22.5 million credits in the next 10 years, under the UN Clean Development Mechanism, a greenhouse gas market which issues tradable credits to emissions-lowering projects in developing countries. Reliance Power has coal mines in Indonesia, and has also made major acquisitions in UK and USA . On 28 October 2017, the group launched construction of a defense production unit in Mihan-SEZ region. The unit will be part of a joint venture between Reliance Group, led by Anil Ambani, and its JV partner French major Dassault Aviation. The production at Mihan-SEZ will begin with components for the Rafale warplanes and Falcon business jet produced by Dassault. It is expected to fully assemble both the aircraft in the Nagpur unit in the coming years. The brand ambassador of Reliance is Anushka Sharma for Reliance Communication, Abhishek Bachchan and Sonu Nigam for Big 92.7 FM. Virender Sehwag was formerly the brand ambassador for Reliance Communication, then known as Reliance Infocom. ; Subsidiaries * Reliance Aerospace * Reliance Power * Reliance Energy * Pipavav Shipyard Reliance Naval and Engineering Limited * Reliance Aerotech : Turbofans , Gas Turbines , JV with AI Progres Motor Sich Major acquisitions References External links * 01 Category:Conglomerate companies of India Category:Companies based in Mumbai Category:Gas turbine manufacturers Category:Aircraft engine manufacturers of India Category:Aerospace companies of India Category:Conglomerate companies established in 1966 Category:Indian companies established in 1966